


Bubble Bath Lies

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words soak, poor, ring.





	Bubble Bath Lies

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) and I run the SterekDrabbles challenge, which can be found [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171869321534/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

Derek sighed in contentment as he leaned back into Stiles’ arms. They were soaking in the tub, and the air smelled of vanilla and spice thanks to the bubbles Stiles insisted they use. Stiles curled his fingers through Derek’s, then seemed to absentmindedly trace the ring on his finger. Derek gave his hand a squeeze, then leaned his head back against Stiles’ shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Thought you hated baths.” Stiles’ voice rumbled next to Derek’s ear, and he smiled.

“I do.”

“I don’t have to be a werewolf to know that was a poor lie.”

Derek smiled more.


End file.
